totaldramadangerfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
The Old Serena.
Summary Okay, I once was not so pretty or tidy, attractive and popular as I am now. I was a nerd, i had a dental appliance, had red hair and. .. the rest just reading my story. A week for the prom of fall One week left for the ball fall I'm so excited. Just when you arrive at school saw Ryan Pietrovisc, who is he? Only the most popular and handsome guy in my school! My friend did not think he's handsome, but that's because he is a boy, was thinking of inviting you but I do not stand a chance. When the bell rang for the English class, I was sitting in my seat and as always my friend Gabriel missed, so I was next but Ryan does not know why Francis was looking at me. Did had something in my hair? After class was over I was chatting with my friends: Jason was the dumbest in my class, but not notes or tasks that it was imagined many silly things and he loved the girl Kristen disgusting. Raimunda she was one of my best friends, whenever she needed to defend myself, but she had a weak point, was too fat! Brenda was very short and weird; she had a soft spot for boxers.thumb|314px During the conversation, Jason told me that Ryan had not a pair to the prom and I had better invite him. But I did not want to because I knew that Shania would invite you first. Continuing the conversation Raimunda told me something amazing, she said she had exchanged one of the main songs to other, which I had heard when she and I became friends; Brenda also wanted to surprise, she said the captain of the football team American invited to the prom. Jason said he wanted to exit without inviting Kristen, but I needed help.So I told him to deliver some flowers and chocolates and asking her for date. But he chose to remain silent and slowly move away very slowly. I felt bad for him but i also have an unrequited love! Upon arriving home I saw my entire collection of science books on the floor, torn and mutilated! I screamed for my mom but she said the Dorotty needed more fire to fireplace in your room because she was sick. Frankly I do not care about her but my parents do not understand how I feel whenever I got the highest grades in my class, never missed a single day at school, but they prefer Dorotty the girl who takes the worst grades, missing almost every day, the youngest daughter. But I will not stress I'll break all of her porcelain dolls, bad hope to see the face of choice when this happens. It was already dark when Jason called, he said that he invited Kristen for dinner and ask her to go to prom with him. I sincere the only one without a pair! Unless Ryan. Will he invited me? The pair from Jason! It was time to go to school, but I was so tired, but at the same time curious to know what happened at the encounter of Jason. I going down to breakfast, my mother had placed six pancakes for Dorotty, and guess what was for me? Old cereal who was hiding in the closet, I don't wanted to eat, I go straight to the bus stop, since my dad just take my little sister to school,then I saw Ryan and he asked if I wanted a ride , do you think I refused the request? Of course I accepted, but he still does not know my name. Upon arriving at school Brenda was crying and comforting Raimunda and Jason, I ask what happened, but they haven't I left to get close because had a lot of people, I was very worried but I could not do anything.thumb|306px When I stay away, just stumbling on Shania and she pushed me on the floor, doing my homework mix, so I try to get them but all the students began to step on them. Not a second and took the bell rang, it was history class, and had a homework worth the maximum grade. Thanks to that idiot I'll have to stay in school until later, ugh. Categoria:Stories Categoria:Cavi74